criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
If You Cry, I Scream
If You Cry, I Scream is a case featured in Criminal Case as the eighty-fifth case of the game. It is the thirty-first case of Berrini and the first case in Shadow Corner. Plot Days after the team arrived in Shadow Corner to investigate the totem's predictions of a "merciless monster" in the district, Luke, Astrid and the player were out on a coffee break when they walked into the town's square, where Luke saw the body of his sister Adrianne Leon-Mathieu and burst into tears. A saddened Astrid then asked Imani to take care of Luke while they investigated the murder. Beatriz sadly did the autopsy and said that the victim was slashed and committed into a witchcraft ritual post-mortem. They then found clues to suspect grave digger Henri Gaspar, prophet Dana Maddox and her younger sister, gothic college student Bella Maddox. They then were informed by Luke that he had found out the victim's last whereabouts in a forest just outside of town. The team then headed to the forst where they found clues to suspect strange man Evan Du Clark and supposed witch Natasha Tomlingson before they investigated the victim's office again. It was later when the detectives were reviewing the case when they were faced by a suicidal Luke, who explained that he had no one anymore as his sister was gone and his parents not in town as he had a gun to his head. After Edward and Jordan consoled Luke to put the gun down and comforted him, the player and Astrid then went on to find enough evidence to arrest Dana for the murder. Dana confessed to the murder right after Astrid confronted Dana about doing a ritual on Adrianne's corpse post-mortem. This led to Dana explaining that Adrianne was the right choice to sacrifice for the legend. When Astrid asked what Dana meant by sacrificing Adrianne, Dana explained that in order for the legend to be pleased and to start killing again, she had to kill someone with a scythe under a statue of a symbol of the spirits and do a witchcraft ritual. Upon deciding that Adrianne was the right choice, Dana asked her to visit her at sundown, pounced on her and slashed her body with the scythe before committing to the ritual and fleeing the scene, hours before they would find the body. In trial, Judge Marrakchi thought it was appropriate for the killer to be sentenced to life in prison. After the trial, the player received photos of Summer and Lucas "Major" Redmoon with their newborn child, Marie Crystal Redmoon. Soon after, Astrid suggested that they talk to Bella as her sister was a killer. Bella told them that she heard rumors about a legend looking for revenge on the district. They then investigated the town square where they found a letter written to Dana in her handbag. They then sent it to Raj who determined the letter to be written by the legend according to the request of "committing murder" for the honor of the legend's rising. They also asked Evan after Jordan had found his prints on the letter. However Evan merely explained that he had found the handbag and searched it for money before ditching it at the square. Meanwhile, Berrini PD beat cop Penelope Hunter reported that she saw Luke shooting rounds in the forest. They then searched the forest, where they found Luke's gun. Jordan soon examined the fingerprints the player revealed on the gun and matched it to Henri, who explained that he had tried to stop Luke from shooting any more rounds. They then found Luke and told him that they would find the legend and avenge his sister. At the end of the case, Bella told them that they could look for clues in Crestwall Asylum as rumors of the legend's doings lay there. Summary Victim *'Adrianne Leon-Mathieu' (found weeping, multiple slash wounds across her body) Murder Weapon *'Scythe' Killer *'Dana Maddox' Suspects Profile *The suspect knows witchcraft *The suspect practices calligraphy *The suspect drinks orange juice Profile *The suspect knows witchcraft *The suspect practices calligraphy *The suspect drinks orange juice Appearance *The suspect has dark hair *The suspect has a pentagram tattoo Profile *The suspect knows witchcraft *The suspect drinks orange juice Appearance *The suspect has dark hair *The suspect has a pentagram tattoo Profile *The suspect knows witchcraft *The suspect practices calligraphy *The suspect drinks orange juice Appearance *The suspect has dark hair Profile *The suspect knows witchcraft *The suspect practices calligraphy *The suspect drinks orange juice Appearance *The suspect has a pentagram tattoo Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer knows witchcraft. *The killer practices calligraphy. *The killer drinks orange juice. *The killer has dark hair. *The killer has a pentagram tattoo. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Shadow Town Square. (Clues: Victim's Body, Torn Card, Victim's Glasses) *Examine Torn Card. (Clues: Grave Digger's Card) *Examine Grave Digger's Symbol. (Result: Symbol Identified; New Suspect: Henri Gaspar) *Ask Henri Gasper how he knew the victim. (New Crime Scene: Victim's Office) *Investigate Victim's Office. (Clues: Faded Poster, Files) *Examine Faded Poster. (Result: Prophet's Advert; New Suspect: Dana Maddox) *Ask Dana about her poster adverting her services in the victim's office. *Examine Files. (Result: Today's Files; New Suspect: Bella Maddox) *Ask bell about the victim treating her that day. *Examine Victim's Glasses. (Result: Blood Sample) *Analyze Blood Sample. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer practices calligraphy) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows witchcraft) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Creepy Forest. (Clues: Pile of Branches, Strange Amulet, Locked Case) *Examine Pile of Branches. (Result: Strange Shrine; New Suspect: Evan Du Clark) *Ask Evan Du Clark about the murder. (Attribute: Evan knows witchcraft) *Examine Strange Amulet. (Result: Witch's Amulet; New Suspect: Natasha Tomlingson) *Ask Natasha Tomlingson about the murder. (Attribute: Natasha knows witchcraft) *Examine Locked Case. (Result: Bloody Scythe) *Analyze Scythe. (12:00:00; Murder Weapon Found: Scythe; Attribute: The killer drinks orange juice; New Crime Scene: Victim's Sitting Area) *Investigate Victim's Sitting Area. (Clues: Torn Pieces, Dirty Crystal Ball) *Examine Dirty Crystal Ball. (Result: Dirt Sample) *Analyze Dirt Sample. (12:00:00) *Ask Dana about her dirty crystal ball. (Attributes: Dana knows witchcraft, drinks orange juice and practices calligraphy, Bella knows witchcraft) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Faded Tarot Card) *Examine Faded Card. (Result: Bella's Message) *Ask Bella about her message on the tarot card. (Attribute: Bella drinks orange juice) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Ghoulish Trees. (Clues: Dirty Pendant, Dirt Pile, Defaced Poster) *Examine Dirt Pile. (Result: Dreamcatcher) *Ask Evan about putting a strange curse on the victim. (Attribute: Evan practices calligraphy and drinks orange juice) *Examine Defaced Poster. (Result: Green Liquid) *Examine Green Liquid. (Result: Witches' Brew) *Ask Natasha about her defaced poster. (Attribute: Natasha practices calligraphy and drinks orange juice) *Analyze Dirty Pendant. (09:00:00) *Ask Henri Gaspar why he was grave robbing. (Attribute: Henri knows witchcraft, practices calligraphy and drinks orange juice) *Investigate Weeping Angel Statue. (Clues: Trash Can, Bloody Mask) *Examine Bloody Mask. (Result: Blood Sample) *Analyze Blood Sample. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has dark hair) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Strange Stone) *Analyze Strange Stone. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a pentagram tattoo) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to The Cries from the Shadows (1/6). (No stars) The Cries from the Shadows (1/6) *See what Astrid found in the mail for the player. *Ask Bella what she knows about the "legend" her sister mentioned. (Prerequisite: Astrid interrogated; Reward: Weeping Angel Wings) *Investigate Shadow Town Square. (Clue: Dana's Handbag) *Examine Dana's Handbag. (Result: Faded Letter) *Examine Faded Letter. (Result: Letter to Dana) *Analyze Dana's Letter. (09:00:00) *Ask Evan Du Clark about his fingerprints on the letter. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *See what beat cop Penelope Hunter has to report. (Prerequisite: Astrid interrogated) *Investigate Creepy Forest. (Result: Luke's Gun) *Examine Luke's Gun. (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints. (03:00:00) *Ask Henri Gaspar why his prints were on the gun. *Find Luke Leon-Mathieu and ask him why he was shooting rounds. (Reward: Burger) *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Berrini Category:Shadow Corner